Peter Viereck bibliography
Collections Poetry * Terror and Decorum: Poems 1940-1948. New York: Scribner, 1948. * Strike through the Mask: new lyrical poems. New York: Scribner, 1950. * The First Morning: new poems. New York: Scribner, 1952. * The Persimmon Tree (poems). New York: Scribner, 1956. * New and Selected Poems, 1932-1967. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1967. * Archer in the Marrow: The Applewood Cycles of 1967-1987 (epic poem). New York: Norton, 1987. * Tide and Continuities: Last and First Poems, 1995-1938. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press (Fayetteville), 1995. Prose * Metapolitics: From the Romantics to Hitler. New York: Scribner, 1941. ** revised as Metapolitics: The Roots of the Nazi Mind. Toms River, NJ: Capricorn Books, 1961; 2nd revised edition, 1965. * updated, new edition Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1982. * Conservatism Revisited: The Revolt against Revolt, 1815-1949. New York: Scribner, 1949 ** 2nd edition, Conservatism Revisited and the New Conservatism: What Went Wrong?, 1962; 3rd edition, 1972. * Shame and Glory of the Intellectuals: Babbitt, Jr. Versus the Rediscovery of Values. Boston, MA: Beacon Press, 1953. * Dream and Responsibility: The Tension between Poetry and Society. Washington, DC: University Press of Washington, 1953. * The Unadjusted Man: A New Hero for Americans: Reflections on the Distinction between Conforming and Conserving. Boston, MA: Beacon Press, 1956. * Conservatism: From John Adams to Churchill. New York: Van Nostrand, 1956. ** revised edition, 1962. * Inner Liberty: The Stubborn Grit in the Machine. Wallingford, PA: Pendle Hill, 1957. * Conservatism from Burke and John Adams till 1982: A History and an Anthology. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1982. Plays * The Tree Witch: A Poem and a Play (First of All a Poem) (produced at Harvard University's Loeb Theater). New York: Scribner, 1961. * Opcomp: A Modern Medieval Miracle Play, 1993. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Peter Viereck 1916-2006, Poetry Foundation, Web, July 9, 2012. Individual poems and essays Poems in Poetry Magazine *"Graves Are Made to Waltz On," Volume 56, July 1940, Page 185 *"Sonnet for Servants of the Word," Volume 68, September 1946, Page 302 *"Vale," from Carthage, Volume 70, July 1947, Page 182 *"Five Theological Cradle-Songs," Volume 71, December 1947, Page 115 *"Better Come Quietly," Volume 71, December 1947, Page 115 *"Why Can't I Live Forever?," Volume 71, December 1947, Page 115 *"Blindman's Buff," Volume 71, December 1947, Page 115 *"Game Called on Account of Darkness," Volume 71, December 1947, Page 115 *"Hide and Seek," Volume 71, December 1947, Page 115 *"A Sort of Redemption," Volume 72, August 1948, Page 238 *"Elegy to All Sainthood Everywhere," Volume 72, August 1948, Page 238 *"Love Song of Judas Smith," Volume 74, August 1949, Page 256 *"Again, Again!," Volume 80, April 1952, Page 6 *"Girl-Child Pastoral," Volume 81, October 1952, Page 80 *"Nostalgia," Volume 82, April 1953, Page 18 *"Benediction," Volume 85, February 1955, Page 255 *"A Walk on Moss," Volume 87, October 1955, Page 1 *"We Ran All the Way Home," Volume 96, August 1960, Page 265 {C} Poems in Poetry, "V" Poetry collections Each year links to a corresponding "year in poetry" article: * 1948: Terror and Decorum, winner of the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry in 1949 * 1949: The Poet in the Machine Age * 1950: Strike Through the Mask! New Lyrical Poems * 1952: The First Morning, New Poems * 1953: Dream and Responsibility: Four Test Cases of the Tension Between Poetry and Society * 1954: The Last Decade in Poetry: New Dilemmas and New Solutions * 1956: The Persimmon Tree: new pastoral and lyrical poems * 1961: The Tree Witch: A Poem and Play (First of All a Poem) * 1967: New and Selected Poems: 1932-1967 * 1987: Archer in the Marrow: The Applewood Cycles of 1967-1987 * 1995: Tide and continuities: Last and First Poems, 1995-1938 * 2005: Door: Poems * 2005: Strict Wildness: Discoveries In Poetry And History Selected essays * "But—I'm a Conservative!", The Atlantic Monthly, April 1940. *''Conservatism revisited: the revolt against ideology / Peter Viereck ; with a major new study of Peter Viereck and conservatism by Claes G. Ryn, 2005 (expanded and revised from 1949). *''Conservative Thinkers: From John Adams to Winston Churchill, 2005 (revised edition). *''Unadjusted Man in the Age of Overadjustment: Where History and Literature Intersect,'' 2004 (revised). *''Metapolitics : from Wagner and the German Romantics to Hitler,'' 2003 (expanded ed.). *''The Unadjusted Man: A New Hero for Americans: Reflections on the Distinction between Conforming and Conserving'', 1973. *''Shame and glory of the intellectuals: Babbitt Jr. vs. the rediscovery of values'', 1965. * Inner liberty:the stubborn grit in the machine, 1957. Category:Bibliographies by author